<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweetie by anissa_qiaolian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554588">Sweetie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian'>anissa_qiaolian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Mild Language, light trolling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s what Matthew calls her sometimes.</p><p>She thought she’d find it cloying, maudlin and pathetic, but like everything with him, Elektra finds herself craving more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweetie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweetie.</p><p>That’s what Matthew calls her sometimes.</p><p>She thought she’d find it cloying, maudlin and pathetic, but like everything with him, Elektra finds herself craving more. It started when she came over to his shabby dorm room, his shaggy haired friend whispering things to the nasally, blonde haired girl sitting on his lap.</p><p>Matt was frowning at them from the other side of the room. Without warning she grabbed his arm and tugged him into the hallway.</p><p>“Would you like to get out of here?” she asked, already turning to the wooden staircase at the end of the hall.</p><p>Matt didn’t hesitate before following her down the steps. They were already halfway down the next flight when he replied, </p><p>“God yes.”</p><p>**<br/>
“Everything about her, everything she says to him…it’s bull.”</p><p>Matt paused to take a bite of his French fry, eyebrows drawing into his tinted pair of shades while his lips formed a frown.</p><p>“How do you know?” she asks inquisitively, her eyes caught between looking down at those Cupid’s bow lips and his steaming pile of fries. She sticks with the fries. The safe option.</p><p>He tenses, surely caught between his desire to sell the usual lie and telling her the truth, and Elektra feels rather pleased with herself when he opts for the more honest option.</p><p>“Her heartbeat. Breathing patterns. I...I’ve been able to do it for years. It’s pretty easy to tell when someone’s lying, if you know the signs. Anyone could do it if they really wanted to.”</p><p>He smiles shyly, head still dipped thoughtfully, and annoyance at his half truth seems to struggle with another feeling inside Elektra, a warmth she wants to rip out and quash before it hinders her judgement. </p><p>She has to get herself under control before Matthew notices. Perhaps he has already. She forces her heart to speed, letting him believe that his charm is the reason for the spike. She is in control here. She will not let her emotions get the best of her like some fool.</p><p>“So, what are we going to do about it?”</p><p>His head ticks up, angles sideways at her. She knows that this is what he does when something confuses him. Angle his head as if he can’t hear her correctly, when he is likely trying to separate her voice from a million little noises in his head, white noise the rest of them tune out with ease loud and overbearing in his ears.</p><p>She does something unexpected. Reaches across the table and takes his face in her hand, guiding his smooth, shaven chin towards the sound of her voice. He falters. Swallows nervously. But preens underneath her touch.</p><p>“Uh, what is there to do, really? If i told Foggy to dump his girlfriend because my special ears can sense how full of shit she is, I don’t think our friendship would last much longer.”</p><p>She can see the changes her touch is making on him. Though his eyes may be unseeing, the pupils still dilate, still turn alert when she holds him. They are a most intriguing shade of amber -</p><p>She pulls away, disgusted with her train of thought, how sappy and romantic has gotten of late. </p><p>Matthew Murdock was just a mission, nothing else, and to invite him into her soul would mean more suffering and pain, for both of them. Instead she leans closer, ignoring the heady rush she feels smelling his aftershave, and whispers in a sly, conspiratory way, </p><p>“We could make them jealous.”</p><p>Matthew chuckled, a sexy, rumbling thing, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “And how would we do that?”</p><p>**<br/>
Matt yawns into his laptop. “Hey man, pass me a beer?”</p><p>“That kinda night, huh?” Foggy’s voice asks to his right. “I hear ya, buddy. IPA beats five hour energy any day.”</p><p>The boys chuckle and Foggy crosses the room to dig around their mini fridge for a fresh beer.</p><p>“You want one, babe?” He asks Marci. Matt inwardly sighs. 3...2...1…</p><p>“I wish you and your friend would take school more seriously, Foggy Bear.”</p><p>Foggy sets the beers on the cleared space of the table and pinches the bridge of his nose. “It’s one beer, baby. Just one.”</p><p>Marci slams her book shut. “I’m in law school, Foggy Bear, I know how to count. And don’t do the ‘baby’ thing while we’re arguing I’ve told you about that…”</p><p>Matt cracks open his beer and let’s them hash it out. He can hear her entering the building now, her heartbeat thundering in his chest as if it were his own. Any minute now - </p><p>She bursts in and drops onto their couch, smirking at Matt and not speaking to anyone. Matt leaps up to join her and help shrug her coat off her shoulders, which is really just an excuse to touch her, her skin smooth and decadent even under the expensive wool sweater. He hears her intake of breath and she relaxes into him fully, burrowing her head into his chest and kissing his shoulder.</p><p>He wraps his arms around her and pulls her tighter. Then he remembers their audience.</p><p>“Hi sweetie,” he says, kissing the top of her head with pronounced affection. “Glad you could make it.”</p><p>Elektra laughs, a genuine, glorious sound, and peppers his chin with kisses. “Of course, darling. I do love studying, after all.” She takes her time examining his chin with her fingers, appreciatively stroking the light stubble he’s grown in his last day since shaving. </p><p>It makes him want to break every razor he owns in half (all two of them) and let God do with his face what he will.</p><p>“You like the look?” He asks, forgetting their game in the moment and just focusing on her hands, soft yet with an edge, stroking his face with utter reverence.</p><p>“You should grow this out one day. It would look so sexy.”</p><p>“Oh my god. I think I’m gonna puke.”</p><p>Marci’s voice brought them back to reality. Elektra looked over to see the girl clinging to Matthew’s friend, her mouth open in a comical show of disgust.</p><p>Elektra smiled.</p><p>Foggy agreed and shuffled all their notes into a haphazard stack, and his harpy girlfriend was so bothered by their display she didn’t even react and instead grabbed their drinks and his coat and rushed out the door.</p><p>“You guys have fun,” he said, the words directed to his feet, and he shuffled after his girlfriend who, Matt could tell, was already down the hall. Elektra giggled and planted a kiss on Matt’s lips.</p><p>“That was fun...darling.”</p><p>Matt kissed her back, deeply, and the two of them leaned back into the couch together.</p><p>It was fun.</p><p>+1</p><p>Stick’s driver was so bad Matt would’ve taken his chance behind the wheel himself. Really it was a marvel the old man just happened to be nearby; his sudden altruism concerning Elektra, a woman he just met, was a problem to be confronted later. </p><p>Matt scrambled to keep a hold on Elektra’s body while fending off attacks from whoever was chasing them.</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” he mumbled after a large bump shook the car. He held onto her tighter. Tomorrow he would seek penance for taking His name in vain, but today….God, today he just needed her to live.</p><p>She moaned and he brought his hand to her face, then faltered when he realized both his hands were covered in her blood. </p><p>Matt brought his lips to the crown of her head, over and over, while he prayed over her bleeding body.</p><p>“Sweetie,” he choked, tears close to his eyes, “Sweetie, stay with me. Stay with me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first fic of 2021 aaahh! i was doing a daredevil rewatch because its that time of the year where i remember how amazing they are, and i've been struggling for weeks looking for something to write about them. One of the things i love the most about matt and elektra are how danged Soft they are with each other. Even in the middle of a fight these two will comfort, cajole, and carry each other. the softness between them, the intimacy, the fight between doing what they want and staying together no matter what....c'est magnifique. </p><p>and i couldnt resist trolling poor foggy and marci, &gt;:))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>